phoenix wright ace fanfic writer
by icantyping
Summary: phoenix write wrights fanfictions CAN HE DO IT
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, and I don't profit from this.

A/N: this is a spinoff series of my main series THE EDGEWORTH CONSPIRACY don worry im still gonna be writing THE GUMSHOE CONSPIRACY but ill be working on this too and both THE EDGEWORTH CONSPIRACY series and dis spinoff series are canon the the rest of my fics are just one-shots

chapter one by icantyping

phoenix wright was in court where he had to defend his frend maya fey from trial where she was bein prosecuted by his other frend edgeworth

"court is now in session for the trial of maya fey" said the judge

"the defense is ready" said phoenix wright

"the prosecution is ready" said edgeworth

but the judge was not ready

"whats wrong judge" said phoenix

"I have realy bad news" said judge and he pulled out a laptop "I was readin this newspaper" and he turned the laptop around and it said

DAMON GANT ESCAPS FROM PRISOOOOOOON by ballistic dolphin

"oh no" said phoenix "but that has nothing to do with this trial"

"youre wright" said the judge "mr edgeworth give your opening statement"

"maya fey has broke the law" said edgeworth "she is guilty"

"OBJECTION" said phoenix "maya is a good person she would not break the law that is a contradiction"

"OBJECTION" said edgeworth "except that I have DECISIVEE EVIDENCE"

then edgeworth took the judges laptop "you see this is not actually a newspaper" said edgeworth "this is actually a website called FANFIC DOT NET"

"whaaaaaat" gasped phoenox

"yes" said edgeworth "this is a sit ewhere people write storys like this one about us"

"oh" said phoenix and he started to read DAMON GANT ESCAPS FROM PRISOOOOOOON by ballistic dolphin "this is really good but whats it got to do with the trial"

then edgeworth took back the judges laptop "this is the DECISIVE EVIDENCE" sand he presented another fanfic

PHOENIX WRIGHT DANK ATTORNEY by jakkid166 it said

"in this fic maya commits the crime of weed" said edgeworth "which is proof that maya can be criminal"

"I guess shes guilty after all" admitted phoenix "this fanfic stuff is great jakkid166 has to be the best writer ive ever read"

so phoenix liked fanfic so much he started reading more fanfictions when he found another author called icantyping

"what the shit is this" yelled phoenix "this guy sucks at writing"

"WOOOOW" groaned phoenix as he read icantypings fanfics and he was getting really mad "in this fic I die, in this fic I become hobo, in this fic I get in debt, in this fic I become winston payne"

"FUCK THIS GUY" roared phoenix cause he was really pissed

so phoenix ran all the way to a house and walked up behind a guy who was me icantyping while I was reading a fanfic called phoenix wright turnabout pearl a fanfic that was a timeless work of art by jakkid166

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix and he shoved me on the ground and took my computer

"fuck you" yelled phoenix "I WILL WRIGHT MY OWN FANFICS MYSELF" said phoenix wright

TO BE CONTINUED BY PHOENIX WRIGHT


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, and I don't profit from this.

phoenix wright had attacked me icantyping the former writer of this story and took my laptop because he dident like my fanfics so now phoenix wright was going to wright his own fanfics

chapter 2

phoenix wright ace attorney: a phoenix wright ace attorney fanfic: by phoenix wright ace attorney

phoenix wright was in court where he was a new attorney getting ready for his first trial where he would be defending larry butz

"wow phoenix you are so cool takin a murder trial for your first trial your gonna be the greatest attorney ever" said mia fey who was phoenixs boss except phoenix had been an attorney for a day and he was already such an AMAZNG lawyer that he got put in charge and now phoenix was boss of mia

this would be phoenixs first case as a defense attorney but it would be easy because phoenix was very smart and was a genius

phoenix was such a good lawyer that he was getting lawyer awards before he even defended anyone

"court is now in session for trial of larry butz"

"the defense is ready" said phoenix wright

"wow you must be the new prodigy attorney phoenix wright" said the judge

"the prosecution is ready" said winston payne

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix and he pointed and winston paynes hair all falled out "da prosecutor for this case is winston payne hes such a ppushover my client HAS to be innocent"

"you have appoint wow you really are as brilliant as they say mr wright" said the judge "it seems larry butz is NOT GUILTY"

"wow nick man you are such an awesome lawyer and best friend" said larry "im even gonna give you extra payment for givin me such a awesome defense"

"that was amazing phoenix I wish I was have the attorney you are" said mia

meanwhile franziska von karma had been watchin the trial on tv (phoenix was so cool that all his trials were on international tv) because she was not a prosecutor yet

"wow that attorney called phoenix wright is so cool and smart and handsome" said franziska "he is so much cooler than my dad manfred von karma or my brother miles edgeworth that im gonna be an awesome defense attorney like him instead of like my foolish prosecutor family"

and in a hospital somewhere godot was in a coma when he spat out his coffer and woke up from coma "WOAH THAT PHOENIX WRIGHT HAD SUCH AN AWESOE DEFENSE THAT IT CURED MY COMA" shouted godot

after the trial phoenix went back to his mansion that he bought with all the money larry paid him

phoenix was such a genius that it took him no time at all to realize that the reason mia was going back to the office was to hide something rly imprtant in the thinker so he went back to the office jus in tiem

mia was corner in office when redd white had broke in office and was gonna kill her when the door slamd open

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix and red white gasped so hard in surprise dat he dropd the thinker and fell

"WHATCHAAAAA NAME" gasped redd white in shock at bein caught redd-handed in the act "FURNISH ME WITH THE TITLE OF YOUR PERSONAGE"

"ILL FURNISH YOU WITH THIS THINKER" shouted phoenix and he pickd up and threw the thinker so it hit redd white so hard dat it killed him and his body flew throught the window toward the gatewater hotel where it land on shelly de killer and killed him before he could kill juan corridor

"wow nick you saved me you are so amazzng" said mia

and then maya arrived but since phenix saved mias life maya dident get accused of murder

"wow nick thanks for savin my sis you are so cool" said maya "normally I would make you buy me so many burgers you would be in debt forever but you are so cool that I will buy YOU tons and tons of burgers"

"OBJECTION" said guy eldoon at burger stand "I cannot take this money I can not make a hero like phoenix wright pay me for food everythin he want is free"

then phoenix went to court to get everything cleared up for killin red white but phoenix did not get penalty since he was such important lawyer that he was above the law

"I have to admit wright" said edgeworth "I dident stand a chance in court aginst you wright you are much better attorney than me will you please sign my badge"

"sure thing" said phoenix and he signed edgeworhs badge

"you're an even better defense attorney than my dad was" said edgeworth "I wish I knew the truth behind dl6"

"elementary my dear edgeworth" chuckled pheonix who was such genius that he figured out the truth behind dl6 back when they were in fourth grade

phoenox led edgeworth to manfred von karmas office

"hello" said phoenix

"who is it" asked manfred and when he open the door phoenix tore open von karmas shoulder and ripped the bullet out

"see" said phoenix "it matches the ballistic marks"

"wow" said edgeworth "you must be a true genius to figure that out wright im not have as smart as you"

"I never thought I would meet attorney even more perfect than me" said von karma "but you proved me wrong wright and Im so ashamed that I will never prosecute again"

and phoenix went on to become an ace attorney and he was awesome and never got disbarred

THE END

meanwhile edgeworth was readin steel samurai fanfics on fanfic dot net at the prosecutor office

"whats this" said edgeworth "wright has written a fanfic"

then edgeworth opened up milesoft word "I will show you how to write a fanfic wright" said edgeworth

TO BE CONTINUE


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, and I don't profit from this.

edgeworth had been reading phoenix wrights fanfic and desided to show write how to wright fanfic

chapter three

steel samurai warrior of neo olde tokyo by miles edgeworth

by day he was miles edgeworth ace prosecutor

by night he was the steel samurai warrior of neo olde tokyo

he would battle the criminals with his samurai spear and then prosecute them with his prosecutors badge

one night miles edgeworth had finished findin da truth and outsmarting and beetin phoenix wright in court like he always did. Phoenix was always jealous because he cud never be a match for edgeworth and he had to listen to maya swoon over edgeworth and talk about how much cooler and smarter and braver and more handsome edgeworth was

havin finished prosecutin for the day edgeworth return to his office where he press a secret switch and and sudenly the suit on edgeworths wall turn around and a SECRET COMPARTMENT APPEAR

"hey mr edgeworth pal" said edgeworths sidekick gumshoe who was the only one who knew that the steel samurais secret identity was miles edgeworth

"quickly gumshoe" said edgeworth "TO THE EDGEWORTH CAVE"

edgeworth and gumshoe ran down the secret compartment to edgeworths secret lair built under da proseccutors office where edgeworth hid his samurai gear

when they got to the edgeworth cave edgeworth put on the steel samurai suit and took his samurai spear

it was time to FIGHT CRIME

but today was not an ordinary day

today was fifteen years after the day of the DL6

fifteen years ago young master edgeworth had been in the ally with his dad when they got mugged and his dad got shot and edgeworth became orphan livin alone with his butler gumshoe

bein and orphan drove miles edegworth to be motivated to PURSUE JUSTICE by becoming a prosecutor

and edgeworth became the masked vigilante called the STEEL SAMURAI WARRIOR OF NEO OLDE TOKYO

edgeworth had spent last fiften years fighting crime and now on the very day dat gregorop edgeworth die he had found the true culprit of his dads murder

so the steel samurai left the edgeworth cave to protect neo olde tokyo

the steel samurai ran to the top of the prosecutors office were he confronted the most evil bad person in all neo olde tokyo

THE KARMA MAGISTRATE

"stop right their karma magistrate" shouted the steel samurai " it is I the STEEL SAMURAI warriror of olde neo tokyo and I will defeat you in the name of JUSTICE" and he did a cool action pose

"so we meet again steel samurai" laffed the karma magistrate "I will get you this time my sworn nemesis" and he did his own cool action pose

"fifteen years ago u commit dl6 and drive me on the PATH OF JUSTICE" yelled the steel samurai "now I will AVENGE JUSTCIE!"

the steel samurai jump into the air spinnin his samurai spear at the karma magistrate "SAMURAI STRIKE"

"OBJECTION" roared the karma magistrate and he blocked da samurai spear with his magistrate taser

"not so fast steel samurai" said the karma magistrate and then he pulled out a HOSTAGE

"oh no" said the steel samurai "a HOSTAGE"

and the hostage was maya fey aka the PINK PRINCESS warrior of little olde tokyo

"steel samurai HALP" said the pink princess because the steel samurai and pink princess were in love

"what do I do" said the steel samurai and when he was distract the karma magistrate ATTACK HIM

"TSK TSK TSK" chuckeled the karma magisterate as he cut off the samurai spear and THE STEEL SAMURAIS HAND WITHIT with his magistrate taser "phoenix wright never told you what happen to ur father"

"he told me enough" said the steel samurai "he told me u kill him"

"no edgeworth" said the karma magistrate "I AM YOUR FATHER"

"no dats not tru dats impossible" gasped edgeworth "nooooooo"

TO BE CONTINUE wrote edgeworth on his fanfic document when sudenly

"OBJECTION" shouted PHOENIX WRITE

TO BE CONTINUE


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, and I don't profit from this.

miles edgeworth was writin his fanfic when phoenix wright barge into his room and edgeworth tried to hide his fanfic

"hey edgeworth" said wright "I see u wright fanfic 2"

"OBJECTION" shouted edgeworth "prove it"

then phoenix presented edgeworths fanfic "steel samurai warrior of neo olde tokyo by miles edgeworth" that edgeworth had posted on fanfic net

"thats not mine" said edgeworth but he was lyin cause he was embarrassed

"bullshit" said wright "who else would have the username xXsteelsamuraimilesedgeworthheartspinkprincessmayafey4EVERxx?"

"what do u care anyway" said edgeworth

"look at dis fanfic I found by dat guy icantyping" said phoenix and he presented another fanfic and it said

ace attorney THE EDGEWORTH CONSPIRACY

"look at dis fic" said wright "look what the real truth behind dl6 is"

"yeah but this isnt canon wright is just a fanfic" said edgeworth

"thats where your wrong" said wright "I showed this fic to THE JUDGE"

so phoenix and edgeworth went to court to see the judge who was on his laptop

"court is now in session for the trial of" said the judge

"OBJECTION" shouted wright and edgeworth

"no judge were not here for trial we wanted to show you this" they said and they showed the judge THE EDGEWORTH CONSPIRACY fanfic

"hm I see WAIT WHERE THE FUK DID U GET THIS" gasped the judge

"its just a fanfic right" said edgeworth

"no it isnt" said the judge "DIS IS A CLASSIFIED DOCUMENT BOUT THE REAL DL6 and contains records from THE FUTUUUUURE" said the judge

"oh shit so the courts gonna collapse on us all" gasped write and edgeworth

"hey whats this" said phoenix and he looked at the judges laptop

"oh" said the judge "this is a fanfic im writin"

chapter 4

the judge: ace judge by the judge

the judge was at court when the next lawyers came in for trial

"oh great its these fuckin guys again" said the judge and it was that spiky blue defense guy and the frilly prosecutor

"court is now in session for the trial of a monkey" said the judge

"the defense is ready" lied phoenix wright

"the prosecution is ready" said edgeworth

"mr edgeworth give your opening statement" said the judge

"the defendant is a blind wheelchair bound monkey." said edgeworth "he was sleep walking in this under sea mine shaft when he sneezed and threw the murder weapon, this knife. then the knife went flyin into the air where it hit the victim, mr astro naut as he stepped onto the moon. The murder was premeditaed"

"hmm yes that makes sense to me" said the judge "okay guilty"

"OBJECTION" shouted wright

"no time mr wright I have to get home my favorite show the von karma sitcom is on soon" said the judge

"OBJECTION" shouted wright

"ugh I knew you were goin to say that" said the judge who was sick of phoenixes wrights shit "its alwasy OBJECTION dis and OBJECTION dat with u mr wright"

"I think de real killer" said pheonix "is this person" and he present the witness mr as whole

"do u have any evidence" said the judge

"well they were standin in front of the victim and their holdin the knife and they got fingyprints on the murder weapon" said wright "so me thinksies it would be easier for dis witness to kill the victim"

"I dunno" said the judge "seems pretty far fetched mr wright"

"well how bout dis person" said wirght and wright took out photographs of all the witnesses and bblindfolded himself and threw a dart at the photographs

"dat person" said wright and the dart had hit a person photograph

"AGGGH MY NECK" said edgeworth because the dart had not hit edgeworths phto it hit edgewort himself "did u just see dat judge"

"yes mr edgeworth" said the judge "it seemed u kill mr astro naut"

"not dat" shouted edgeworth "wright just try to kill me"

"do u have any proof" said the judge

"WHAT DA FUK" shout edgeworth

"well since it seemes that mr edgeworth killed the victim court is adjorn"

BUT THEN

"OBJECTION" shouted the door and it swung open and was da scary whip lady

"how dare u be reasonable" shouted scary whip lady and she started whipping the judge

"ow ow ok" said the judge "then the defendant is guilty"

"OBJECTION" shouted edgeworth "wait judge we half to find da truths"

"uggh fine whatever" said the judge "im missing my show okay not guilty go home u fukers"

THE END

"wow" said edgeworth as he hid away THE EDGEWORTH CONSPIRACY so he could investigate the confidential documents bout the truth behind dl6 "I didnt know the judge wright fanfic to"

TO BE CONTINUE


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, and I don't profit from this.

phoenix writes and mile edgeworth hid the classified EDGEWORTH CONSPIRACY fanfic they had gotten from the future that they decided they would investigate.

"I will investigate this and save us from court collapsing on us" said edgeworth "k time to go home"

so phoenix and edgeworth went home and checked on their fanfics and they both had a review

"hey nick hey edgey I can do this too" said the review and it was from larry

earlier that day:

larry butz was at his computer and he saw a place called fanfic net

"hm whats this" said larry "oh hey nick and edgey wrote fanfics"

"thats it" said larry "im gonna write a fanfic like nick and edgey did"

chapter five

larry butz ace sexy guy by larry butz

larry butz was at dusky bridge where he was painting the most beautiful art anybody had ever seen and edgeworth was super jealous beclause he could not even make paper bird

then dawlia hathorn jumped out of the river

"im hear to commit crimes" said dalia butz then she saw the butz

"wow: said dahlia and she started to blush and swooned over how smart and muscular larry was

"oh larry you are so cool and handsome" said dalia

"FREEZE ITS THE POLICE" said a voice and it was the police and maggey bird got out of police car

"dalia u are under arrest" maggey started to say butz then she saw the butz and fell in love

"hi larry" blushed maggey

"larry didt do nothing it was me" confessed dalia

"oh larry I knew u were innocents" said maggey

"not so fast pal" screamed gumshoe "don't mess with maggey I will say U DID THE CRIME" because gumshoe was super jealous since maggey liked larry

"ok I need a defense attorney" said larry so he called edgeworth

"hey edgey can u defend me" said larry

"larry im a prosecutor" said edgeworth "I cant do defending"

so larry called the judge

"no larry im a judge not a defense attorney" said the judge

"no larry im the chief of police" said gant

"no larry im a clown" said moe

so larry went to nicks office and mia and maya were there and they were talkin butz then they saw the butz

"hey I need somebody to defend me" said larry

"oh larry you are so hot please let me defend you" squealed mia and she rushed over to larry

"NO sis larry is mine please let me defend you laryr you are so handsome" giggled maya and she pushed mia away

"maya stop hes mine" said mia and she shove maya away

"no get away from him he was meant for me" shouted maya and she shoved mia back

and then mia and maya eventually knocked each other out fighting over larry so larry had to get nick to defend him

"court is now in session for the trial of larry butz" said the judge who was justine courtney butz then she saw the butz

"oh my" gasped justine "a sweet and intelligent man like him could never be a criminal"

"NOT GUILTY" said justine

"hm where was the prosecutor" said nick

"sorry im late" said the prosecutor as she walked in and it was Franziska von karma and she was ready to prosecute butz then she saw the

"OBJECTION" shouted franziska von karma through the internet while larry was writing his fanfic and franziskas whip came through the computer screen and started whipping larry senseless

"foolish fool how dare you put me in your foolish fanfics" screamed franziska "I will show you how a perfect fanfic is written"

TO BE CONTINUE


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, and I don't profit from this.

"foolish fool" said franziska von karma as she popped ot of larrys computer screen and whipped him unconcheese "I will show you foolishfools how to write your foolish fanfics" and she started using larrys computer

foolish wright fool attorney by franziska von karma

"court is now in session for the trial of that fool galactica" said the foolish judge

"the prosecution is perfect" said franziska von karma

"DURRR" said phoenix wright as he tried to chew on the defense bench

"the prosecution calls the foolish detective gumshoe" said franbag von karma

"hey pals" said gumshoe "the culprit is maximillion galactica, and only he could have killed the victim because the killer flew"

phoenix wright did not object to this because he was a fool that did not realize people cannot fly

"I can fly two" said foolish wright and he jumped off the defense bench flapping his arms crazily before crashing to the ground "duhh what happen" said wright

"the only way to counter this testimony is to show another way the victim could have been killed without flying" said ferniska "well phoenix wright do you have any evidences?"

"hmmm" said phoenix wright and he presented his attorneys badge and then he swallowed it "yummy"

just then the fool attorney phoenix wright tripped in a puddle of his own drool and his shoe fell off and flew in the air before hitting a person in the audience and killing them instantly without leaving foot prince

"oh my" said the foolish judge "it appears mr wright has just demonstrate a way the killer could have killer the victim without flying"

"thats irrelevenat" said the not foolish franziska von karma "because we have a witness that saw maximillion galactica flying"

"the prosecution calls moe the clone" said franziska

"hello everyone" said moe the clown but it was not moe the clown it was actually the other berry big circus clown SIMON KEYES

"NOWAYNOWAYNOWAY" said simon keyes as he appeared on the witness stand "I tricked you into letting me out of prison" and he got into his hot air balloon and escap from the courtroom

"hmm" said the foolish judge "since the prosecution no longer has a witness I must declare the trial of max galactica a mistrial"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix wright

"GORGEOUS" shouted phoenix and he began to fly into the air like max galactica"

"foolix wright you are a foolish defense attorney" scowled franziska von karma

TO BE CONTINUE


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, and I don't profit from this.

miles edgeorth had investigated the confidential documents from the future that he and poehnix wright had got ten from the judge which later would end up savin his life in an alternate timeline (as explained in the edgeworth conspiracy 2: THE GUMSHOE CONSPIRACY)

edgeworth and franzika returned to the prosecutors office where they saw godot who had just finished readin their fanfics and had written his own fanfic

Chapter 7

diego armando ace attorney by godot

diego armando was a lawyer at grossberg law offices and he was watchin tv one day when the news came on

"breaking news" said the news "chief of police damon gant declares coffee illegal after burning his tongue on hot coffee"

"WHAT" said diego armando and he threw his coffee at the tv

"the coffee was so hot that it reportedly killed the previous chief rip lacer leading to chief gant rip lacing him coffee will stand trial for murder" said the news

"I know what must be done" said diego armando "I must defend coffee and save the world"

so diego armando went to the detention center to meet with the coffee

"hello coffee" said diego

"yes I understand you must be very bitter" said diego "after all you were wrongly accuse of murder"

"very well I will defend you" said diego

"by the way" said diego "I know I shouldnt act like this to clients but you are very hot coffee"

then diego went to investigate where he met detective badd

"do you know who the prosecutor is" diego armando asked badd

"yes" said badd "his name is godot"

the next day at court

"court is now in session for the trial of coffee" said the judge

"the defense is ready" said diego armando

"the prosecution is ready" said godot

"I have no idea who you are" said diego armndo "but only a complete monster would prosecute coffee"

"I know" said godot mysteriously "the prosecution calls detective badd"

"hello" said badd "here is security footage of coffee murdering rip lacer"

then a video showed gant and rip lacer drinking coffee when suddenly rip lacer fell backwards and died

"according to the autopsy rip lacer died of blunt force trauma" said badd

"OBJECTION" shouted diego armando "it is not possible to kill somebody with blunt force with coffee" as he threw his cup of coffee and it hit somebody in the audience and killed them through blunt force

"well" said the judge "since neither diego armando or godot are able to find any other evidence through this video I must declare coffee to be guilt-"

"OBJECTION" said another voice and another defence attorney burst into the court

"who are you" said detective badd

"my name is phoenix trite" said the defense attorney "and there is a contradiction in this video"

"then why didnt diego armando find it" said the judge

"because" said trite "the true cause of death is INVISIBLE TO DIEGO ARMANDO AND GODOT"

"what" gasped diego

all of a sudden somebody attacked phonix trite and knocked him unconscious before he could reveal the true culprit

"gasp" gasped the judge "there really is an invisible culprit but since we dont know who they are I still have to find coffee guilt-"

"OBJECTION" said godot and he threw his coffee at the invisible man

and then all of a sudden REDD WHITE APPEARED

"WHATCHAA NAME" shouted red white "godot what are you doing"

"because" said godot "I planned to become prosecutor for this case in order to find the truth and SAVE THE COFFEE"

"as you can see" said diego "redd on white is invisible to me and godot so he murdered rip lacer and tried to frame coffee"

"and once I got rid of your coffee I would have revenge on you for arresting my daughter dalia hawtorn" scowled redd white

"this court finds coffee not guilty" said the judge and diego and godot both started drinking seventeen cups of coffee

THE END

after edgeworth and franziska finished readin godots fanfic fanfic dot net became so popular at the prosecutors office that all the prosecutors started wrightin fanfics

meanwhile phoenix wright was at write and co law offices and he logged into his fanfiction account under his username icantyping

then phoenix aka icantyping aka me the author of this story staretd to search for more fanfictions when he came across a website

"hmm what is this" said phoenix wright and he clicked on a site called court records forum

"what is this" said phoenix wright "the court records sporking theatre"

and then phoenix wright saw that ANOTHER PHOENIX WRIGHT was reading his fanfics

"This is a horrible fanfiction." Said the other Phoenix Wright. "The spelling is horrible and the plot is dumb."

(note I know dat dis other phoenix wright is really bad at typing like he wrights realy badly on purpose to be funny by using all this stuff like puncshuashon and capital letters but that's just how the other phoenix talks)

"who does this guy think he is" shouted phoenix wright "how dare he mock my masterpiece literatures"

"thats phoenix wright" said maya

"no" said phoenix "im phoenix wright"

"no nick you are fanfic!phoenix wright" explained maya "that guy is canon!phoenix wright)

"well ill spork him" said fanfic!phoenix "there can only be one phoenix wright"

"where are you going nick" asked mayo

"im going to the sporking theatre" said phoenix wright "and I will defeat canon!phoenix once and for all"

THE END

to be continue in

PHOENIX WRIGHT v PHOENIX WRIGHT: DAWN OF JUSTICE


End file.
